


Running to you

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Member Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Major Illness, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: Tessa learns a bad news... guess where she's running to?





	Running to you

**Author's Note:**

> so I finally came around to write the first prompt I've ever gotten on twitter. 
> 
> I know the Moir family wouldn't react like that, even more for Scott but I wanted to include everyone and it is fiction. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Standing there, in the middle of her childhood room, waiting for the time to pass, her mom in front of her, looking at her like the broken girl that she was. He mom had just dropped a bomb on her and had waited almost a year to say a thing to her, a FUCKING year. She was beyond fuming, all she could do was staring a her like she wanted her gone already. Before Kate could move and approach her daughter, Tessa was flying the scene. 

 

* * *

 

 

In less than a minute, Tessa was in her car, engine turned on and on the road to no where. She could not think of anything, just trying not to let her tears flew too much because she still needed to drive. She drove and drove and without realising it, she turned the car down in front of Scott's family house. The one 2 hours aways from hers, without thinking she was still seeking her best friends, her partner, her rock. 

 

She realised too late than he had a family gathering in this very house hence the fact that she drove here in the first place, without checking his small condo in London. She barged into the front door, spotted Scott talking with Carol and ran for him, colliding with his strong and warm body where she finally let the sobs come and go. She felt arms wrap around her and she snuggled deeper into him, not willing to let go and look up at his clear brown eyes. Fingers tightly closed around his shirt, nose buried in his neck, body pressed entirely to his, Tessa was trying to get under his skin, forget about everything that had happened in the past four hours or so. She felt Scott move and got scared he would push her away and tell her to go home but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and back, hand falling to its natural place against her neck and took a deep breathe. He was forcing her to breathe, her body unable to resist the desire to follow his and synchronised her breathing and heartbeat with it. Oxygen was already flooding her body and she sagged against him, arms going limp by her side. His arms, the only thing keeping her up.

 

Scott was still holding her up, pressing kisses to her forehead. He looked up when he felt a presence behind him. He shrugged at his mom, when she looked down at Tessa or what was visible from her spot. She pushed Tessa’s hair away from her face, and caressed the cheek of the girl that was like a daughter to her. “ **Take her to the backyard, she doesn’t need all the family to see her like this** ” Scott moved a little but, making Tessa whimper and squeeze him. He tapped on her thighs and as always, they understood each other and she jumped up in his arms, curling her body around his, head moving to the side of his neck. “ **Scott..** ” He pressed another kiss to her temple and shushed her quietly, walking away after his mother had the time to press a kiss to Tessa’s head and let him know that she would bring them some blankets. “ **Mom, can you grab my Maple Leaf hoodie? She will want to wear it.** ” His mom’s nod was the last thing he saw before he walked the threshold and sat on the swing, keeping Tessa in his arms. 

 

They stayed like, holding each other until his mother opened the sliding door to give them the blankets, and the hoodie. She grabbed it, and pull it on before even saying thank you to his mom, before standing and falling into her arms as well. “ **I know Tess, but it will be alright. We’ll be there, every step on the way. You will not be alone.** ” Tessa started the cry once again, and before we could do anything, she turned around and held her arms out for me to hold her. “ **Take her to the field, T. She’ll feel better there. And you will need the privacy for what’s to come.** ”Once again he felt his hand going up and down and he pulled her by the hand to the field, the one around the pond, the one that has seen everything of them from the beginning. 

 

He laid the blankets down, and sat down pulling her with him. She leaned on him, arms going around his torso and closing her eyes. She had no idea what she would do without him, right now he was everything she could focus on. “ **Talk to me, Tutu.** ” She shook her head and hide her face down against on his chest, tears running down again. “ **I can’t Scott…** ” Pulling her head up with the help of his thumb and index. “ **You can and you will.** ” 

 

* * *

 

_Tessa had just gotten home when Jordan had texted her that she had to come home. She frowned and immediately got to her car and drove to her parent’s place. She had no idea what to expect because it wasn’t out of the blue for Jordan to text her and ask for a meeting, but it was quite weird for it to be at their parents place. She arrived there after the usual 20 minutes drive, turned off the car and ran to the house. She opened the door, walked in and was about to call for her sister when she saw them all, sitting in the living room._

 

 _She stopped there, watching them all being there. Jordan was looking like someone had killed a puppy and her dad was holding her mom’s hands. It was the perfect picture of the bad news plot in every tv shows she had watched. She walked slowly in, stopped behind her sister and put her hands on her shoulder. “_ **_Jordi, what’s going on?_ ** _” She shook her head and turned it to pressed her cheek in her wrist. She could see her brother, holding her sister hand. He reached up and took one of her hands, squeezing tightly. She knew for a matter of fact that the news that was about to be dropped would be a bad one._

 

_She looked up at her mom, and waited. She wanted to yell at her parents to talk, to let her know, to cut the terrifying silence that was taking places in the room._

 

 _“_ **_Tessa… I’m sick.”_ ** _Her whole world ended, just like that. She was lost in the middle of the chaos that was her living room. She didn’t want to believe the words that just got out of her mother’s mouth. They could not be true, not at all. She looked up to see her sister, crying silently, tears running down her cheeks, her brother was forming fists, while his eyes were tearing up._

 

_His dad seemed to be holding her mom together and before she could do anything, she was running out of the door, trying not to cry until she was safe in her apartment, alone and free to be as vulnerable as she wanted, or needed._

 

* * *

 

Alma got back in the house and turned to her children. “ **Could you please help me to get everyone out, Tessa Virtue will need us as soon as they get back.** ” She smiled when she looked up the see her kids already walking people out and organising the living room to make it more homey. They all sat down and looked at Alma, because they all knew that their mom knew what was going on. She spent the next hour telling them what she knew of Kate’s condition. She got into as many details as she could, and seeing her kids cry over her friends broke her heart. She had always known her children considered Kate as a second mom and it was heart breaking and heart warming. 

 

* * *

 

Scott has been holding her Tessa in his arms, rocking them while she cried her fear, her sadness, her soul. “ **I can’t lose her, Scott.. How am I supposed to live without my mom? I can’t even go a week without her.** ” He could see her losing herself into a panic attack and he knew he needed to stop it before it started because when Tessa had one of those, it could last hours and he couldn’t handle it right now because as much as his heart was hurting for Tessa, Kate Virtue was his second mom and he wanted to cry and punch something for the unfairness of the situation. He had to be strong for Tessa, though, so he closed his eyes took a deep breathe and fell on the blanket, pulling Tessa on his body. They had moved their relationship a little bit deeper than what it was before and laying there together was everything but awkward. He was playing with her hair, getting her to calm her breathing down and matching it with his. A thing they had done since he was 12 and Tessa was too scared to compete to even stand up. He had pulled her into a hug and naturally their breathing had synchronised. “ **You listen to me Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue.** ” Tessa’s head snapped up and her eyes locked with his, she pulled her hands up and touched his cheek, swapping the tears falling down. “ **You can do everything you put your mind to. You will be okay, no matter what happens. You need to talk to her, to get the details of the situation. I can’t tell you that everything will be okay, because I am no doctors but I can promise you that I will be there because it’s always been us, T, always and I will not leave you, ever.** ” Scott kept talking and the more he talked the more he could see Tessa calming down and her mind setting on an objective, he smiled slightly when she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “ **I love you, Scott Moir.** ” 

 

* * *

 

Walking back into the house, Tessa didn’t have time to apologise before she felt 5 pairs of arms, around her and Scott, squeezing them into a family hug, her second family. It was at this moment, that everything would be okay, because as much as losing her mother would be if it had to come to that, Tessa Virtue was not alone, she had her siblings, her dad, the Moir family and more importantly, she had her perfect partner, best friend, boyfriend, and soon to be fiancé if she had anything to say about it, Scott Moir. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt, don't be shy to ask.


End file.
